Alternate endings
by JC HOYT
Summary: One shot short stories of alternate endings of the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer I don't own Young and Hungry. It seems people were disappointed with the finale but I personally loved it! But I have been thinking about some alternate endings and am posting some short stories with them. Hope you enjoy reading and I would love for others to join in with their ideas/stories. We gotta keep Young & Hungry alive!

Josh was getting ready to propose to Gabi after she and Sofia were pulled from the water but then Gabi told him about her job offer in Seattle and he decided not to do it.

The fireworks started and everyone looked up at the sky.

Then Sofia told Nick she found the ring. Josh looked panicked and Nick looked back at him but no one else noticed because they were focused on Sofia.

"The answer is yes, Nick I will marry you" she said hugging him.

"Uhhhhh actually" Nick fumbled for the words to tell Sofia she had made a mistake.

"Actually congratulations man" Josh said.

"I'm sorry I can't go along with this, Sofia I love you but I wasn't proposing."

"What do you mean? I found this ring you were hiding in our room. Oh my God do you have another more serious girlfriend?" She asked angrily.

"No, Ofcourse not. I don't know how you think anyone could possibly handle more than just you. You're a handful" he told her smiling.

She smiled back "I still don't understand. Why do you have this ring then?"

"It isn't mine. I was holding it for somebody"

"But who else would have an engagement ring?" Sofia asked then it suddenly hit her and she turned to look at Josh. Everyone else was looking at him too, except Gabi who was oblivious as usual.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gabi asked then followed everyone's gaze to Josh, who looked panicked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" she said. Then "Oh my God. Josh?"

Sofia walked over and handed him the ring box.

He sighed. "Gabi, this wasn't how I planned this night to go. We were supposed to have this amazing dinner prepared by the chef you injured You and Sofia were definitely not supposed to jump overboard" he said causing her to laugh.

"Then the fireworks" he said, pointing to the sky.

"It doesn't matter how you ask, just that you do" the captain said, leaning in to Josh.

Josh smiled in appreciation and found his courage.

"Gabi, I planned what I thought was the perfect night, but the truth is nothing has ever really gone according to plan for us but we've made it work and I know that we always will because I love you more than anything in this world. I've always loved you Gabi" he said, smiling brightly.

He got down on one knee and opened the ring box to show her.

Gabi's breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to say the words.

"Gabi will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Josh" she said excitedly.

Everyone broke into cheers and congratulations as he placed the ring on her finger and she pulled him into her arms kissing him deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is mostly directly from the finale, I'm just adding the part with the answer we didn't get! All credit for the recap goes to Young & Hungry, I will put those parts in bold.**

After Gabi told Josh about the job in Seattle and he told her she had to take it he went to see the Captain and told him to turn the Dock com around and head back to San Francisco because he was devastated by the turn in events.

"Mr. Kaminski I know tonight didn't go as you had planned but you still have each other and you should hold on as tight as you can while you have it. If Gabi is the love of your life like you say she is then never let her go I was blessed to have 25 years with my beloved Mary Lou but however much time you get with your true love is never enough. I'd give anything to have one more day with her.

Josh nodded solemnly and turned to go.

After the boat docked back in San Francisco Josh left to go back to his place and clean up the engagement celebration decorations before Gabi could see them.

Sofia tried to call her mom to tell her that she and Nick were engaged but he stopped her by hanging up the phone. He told Sofia that he wasn't actually proposing and that the ring she found had been Josh's ring for Gabi.

Sofia took it off and handed it to Gabi with a smile. "Looks like this is for you".

"This is for me?" She repeated trying to wrap her head around the fact that Josh was going to propose.

"Oh my God, he must be so upset. I have to talk to him. Where is he? Where is he?" She asked.

"Mr. Kaminski left right when we docked" the Captain told him.

"Oh my God!" Gabi repeated again and took off to find him. She went to his house and came in as he was pulling the Congratulations banner down.

" **You were gonna propose?" She asked.**

" **Gabi" he started to explain but she interrupted**

" **How could you not tell me? How could you not tell me that those fireworks were for me? That the ring was for me?"**

" **How could I tell you? You told me you were moving to Seattle"**

" **Well I didn't know you were going to propose"**

" **Well I'm glad you didn't know because you gave me an honest reaction. When I saw them pulling you out of the water all I could think was please God let her be okay. Then you opened your eyes and I knew in that moment that I would never ask for anything again because the girl who means everything to me, she was okay. And now that I had her I was never gonna let her go"**

" **Then I said I was going away" Gabi said, realizing why he hadn't asked her to marry him.**

" **Which killed me the most because Gabi when you told me you were leaving to become a chef your face lit up. It lit up the exact same way it did the day you came to work for me? Do you remember that?"**

 **She nodded in response.**

" **When we were having dinner and you told me about Julia Child and your Mom and your hopes and your dreams"**

" **Yeah Of course I do"**

" **Well Gabi now that you have a shot at making those dreams happen I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way"**

" **Well then I'm going to stand in my way because you're forgetting what else happened that night. That was the night we fell for each other so that means that my dream includes you and Julia Child. So you know what I not going to take this job in Seattle, I'm not going to go, I'm going to stay here with you"**

" **No, No, No" Josh said**

" **What do you mean no no no?"**

" **Gabi I'm not proposing"**

" **You can't not propose. You were going to propose. You can't unpropose!"**

" **But I never proposed in the first place so there can't be an unproposal"**

" **Josh"**

" **Gabi if the girl I met that night stays here and doesn't chase her dream she's going to regret in for the rest of her life" he said walking across the room.**

" **Well that girls dream has changed"**

" **No it hasn't" Josh insisted.**

" **Don't tell me what that girls dream is, I know that girl and yeah my dream is to be a chef is to be with you. Josh these last three years have been the best years of my life and I'm not gonna let that go. When Sofia and I were on that yacht we started talking about taking a leap of faith and I think I'm going to do that right now" Gabi said reaching into her purse then setting it down before kneeling on one knee in front of Josh.**

" **Gabi what are you doing? Josh asked putting his hands out and taking a step back.**

 **She held the ring he bought for her in her hands and said "Josh I love you and I have to take this job for myself but I don't want to do it without you. Will you marry me and come with me to Seattle?"**

Josh stared at her and blew out a breath, caught completely off guard by her proposing to him.

"Well?" Gabi asked after he hadn't answered.

"Gabi I cant" he said and reached for her hand to help her up.

"Okay wow that's not really how I saw this going" she said. "Here this is yours" she said putting the ring in his hand and turning to get her purse to leave.

He hadn't let go of her other hand. "Gabi, I just couldn't let you do this" he explained

"Yeah I got it the first time" she said angrily

"Because it's my proposal" he said sinking down to his knee, holding the ring he had just gotten back from her.

"Wait, what is happening?" She asked, confused.

"Gabi, I promise to always be there to help you chase your dreams. I'll go to Seattle with you, I'll go anywhere with you. I love you so much, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding me?" She said in disbelief.

He smiled at the completely Gabi response.

"Nope, super serious. Marry me Gabi"

"Okay I'll do it" she shrugged nonchalantly, teasing him.

He stood up and picked her up in his arms spinning her around, causing her to laugh. Then he kissed her hard. When they broke apart they were both smiling happily.

"Ooh almost forgot" he said setting her down. He took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Looks like all my dreams are coming true" she smiled lovingly.

"Mine too" He said and kissed her again softly.

"Engagement sex?" She asked.

"It's like we share a brain" he said and scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.


End file.
